dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Asian Branch
The Black Order Asia Branch, located in China, is the only Branch seen other than the main Headquarters. However, Cash Dopp mentions that she is from the South American Branch, suggesting that there may be branches of the Black Order on every continent. After the events in China leading up to the destruction of Allen's Innocence, he is taken to the Branch's Science section and treated there. The Science section is lead by Bak. It is well-hidden and protected by the guardian deity Fou, its "entrance". However, a level three Akuma infiltrates the section and destroys a good portion of it. The headquarters and the branch's science section are connected by Noah's Ark after Allen begins using his abilities as the 14th. Members Bak Chan (バク・チャン) Seiyū: Miki Shinichiro Bak is the leader of the Black Order's Asia Branch, a post occupied also by his great-grandfather (and perhaps the other generations of his family). He seems to be a rival of Komui, but doesn't let him (or anyone else) know about his secret stalkerish crush on Lenalee, and this fact was used by Allen to threaten him so he would open the door where Fou was fighting with an Akuma named Thread. Like Komui, he is a man completely aware of his duties and will follow God's will strictly. Bak is the smartest person in the Order after Komui, and respects Komui because of that fact (though he seems to have been jealous of Komui before). Even not being a Conformer, he is able to do some spells controlling the structure of the headquarters thanks to the seal of his great-grandfather. Acting as the member of the branch, he is a a bit cold and very responsible leader, but as a human he is very soft and tender. It's said his intellect is a triumph of the Asia Branch. Because he was raised like a prince, Bak refers to himself as Ore-sama (something like "divine me" or "the great me" in English) when he is angry (more specifically, angry at Fou), but otherwise he usually calls himself boku (A less formal way for males to refer to himself); Fou refers to him as Baka-Baku (Idiot-Bak). If he gets very agitated, numerous hives appear on his skin (especially if someone refers to his secret obsession with Lenalee). His hives also appeared when he was forced to lock Fou into a room to fight Thread, and he even cried without his own knowing, proving that he cares greatly for her. Bak eventually opened the door. Bak is later seen exploring the captured ark, and he then attends a meeting with other important members of the Black Order. He shows utter disbelief at Malcom C. Rouvelier's comments regarding Allen as a possible traitor. Later, after Lulu Bell and the akuma began to attack the research center, he managed to avoid capture, and he has helped Allen in the fight by using Finder's equipment to entrap Akuma. He was seriously injured during the struggle to protect Headquarters from the Level 4 Akuma, but survived with most of the victims of the Science Department and assisted the Black Order as they were moving to the new Headquarters. Fou (フォー) Seiyū: Mina Tominaga Fou is the guardian deity of the Black Order's Asian Branch, sealed by Bak's great-grandfather. Although she is not a human, she often takes on a humanoid form to talk with others. Fou found Allen's body after his attack by Tyki Mikk and took him the headquarters of Asia Branch. She has a "tough-love" attitude, particularly towards Allen. While she was training Allen in an attempt to bring back his Innocence, she would attack without mercy with the hope that the Exorcist would activate his Innocence. When Allen was feeling down, she would appear to him as someone else (eg: Lou Fa (this way she could show her soft side without Allen knowing). During their training, Allen and Fou developed a unique bond as friends. She also shares a very strong bond with Bak even though she loves to tease him. She can manipulate her form in order to gain axe hands or to copy someone's appearance. She is also capable of communicating telepathically with others. The Headquarters of the Asian Branch is protected by a very strong barrier created by Fou (who is the "entrance" of the barrier). Inside the shell, she is very caring and is willing to give her life for the sake of those she loves. She took Allen's form to face the Level 3 Akuma, in order to buy the real Allen time. Just before they began to fight, she said to herself "Bye bye, Bak." Allen refused to let the sacrifice happen and finally convinced Bak to let him go back for her. Bak rescued Fou while Allen confronted the Level 3 and defeated it with the newly activated Crown Clown. She was hurt badly, but she healed afterwards. Samo Han Wong (サモ・ハン・ウォン) Seiyū: Shibata Hidekatsu Wong is the Chief Minister of the Black Order's Asian Branch and part of the Science Department there. He seems to be the right-hand man of Bak and was sent by him to take Miranda to the group of Exorcists searching for General Marian Cross as a replacement for Allen. He does not tell them that Allen is alive, possibly due to his own improper wording or simply because he was ordered to do so. He is very loyal to the order and Bak and is "responsible" to restrain him when he is attacked by Fou for no apparent reason. He also cares for Bak whenever he breaks out in hives during to his nervous reactions. At which point he over-exaggerates Bak's condition and begs him not to die. At first glance, Wong appears gruff and intimidating, but he is actually emotional and sensitive and gets desperate easily, even crying at some points. Lou Fa (蝋花) Seiyū: Sakamoto Maaya A young woman stationed at the Black Order's Asian Headquarters. She is part of the Science Department and seems to be very shy. She blushes every time she gets close to Allen since she has developed a crush on him. She watched Allen's training along with Likei and prevented a frustrated Fou from killing Allen on an occasion. She has a similar habit to Lavi's, shouting 'Strike!' when she realized Allen is her type. It should be noted that she seems jealous of Lenalee on more than one occasion. Likei (李佳) Seiyū: Fukuyama Jun A member of the Black Order stationed at the Asian Headquarters. He was the one who carried Allen when the bonds between his atoms were weakened by the Akuma's attack. He also tried to restrain Allen (with help from Wong) when Bak shut Fou in the same room as the above mentioned Akuma (mentioned in Bak's biography). Likei seems to be a cheerful person, and greatly desires to become part of the Science Department of the Main Headquarters of the Black Order. Shifu (シィフ) Seiyū: Hiro Shimono Shifu is an apprentice of the Science Department at the Black Order's Asian Headquarters along with Likei and Lou Fa.